My little fish
by moldy999
Summary: Snippets from the lives of Australia and Seychelles from Australia's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this is the first story that I have the guts to publish here, please note that I use HeadCanon human names, Bruce being Australia, Victoria being Seychelles, Wellesley being New Zealand and not HeadCanon but Arthur being England.

please enjoy 3 the chapters will be short but I hope to update them reguarly. (oh and I don't own hetalia)

**my little fish**

chapter 1

It started with a smile

He remembered the first time her saw her, it was embedded into his memory like the scars on his skin, unvanishing and deeply embedded. He saw her dancing, weaving her fingers through her hair and throwing her head back in glee. The sea lapping around her legs and fish jumping around her.  
She looked truly happy with her long hair tied back with red ribbon and her dress tugged up ubove her knees.  
She sung beautiful songs, her lips barely moving. The animals fell silent as if to listen, in awe of her songs. When she finally fell silent, the air filled with noises as if in protest to it ending.

He watched her cautiously, perching behind a nearby rock, like a predator preparing for a kill.

He had heard about her of course, from Wellesley and the others. Her name was Victoria. A gorgeous name he thought, but not nearly as gorgeous as her. The first he saw of her was six months ago in a picture Wellesley had given him. It was his attempt at matchmaking, the picture was in a box filled with the images of other nations.

Bruce always thought that Arthur had put him up to it, fed up of seeing him only with his animals or alone in the sea, it didn't matter of course. Of all the pictures in the box, one stood out. A small tanned girl, with long dark hair tied into pig tails, large glittering eyes and a shy smile tugging the edges of her mouth. The moment he saw the picture he knew he had to meet her. He didn't tell the others his plan, scared they would think his intentions were bad. They weren't of course, he just wanted to meet her, to see that smile for real, to be the reason for that smile, and to hear the laugh that came with it.  
For months he planned, gathering the information that he could. She kept fish as pets, enjoyed singing, cooking and was set to being enrolled in the world academy at the end of the year.

He wimpered slightly as he watched her spin, revealing her uppermost thigh to him. A blush crept up his neck and face as he watched her.

Scrunching his eyes together tightly he whispered her name, inaudable to all but himself. He slumped further behind the rocks and sighed. He knew she came here often and so would he, talking to her would come another day, he would have to be smooth, gentlemanly, charming, everything Arthur had tried to instil into him and all that he was not. For now he was happy simply watching.

He didn't see her smile at the brown haired boy as she wandered up the beach towards her small home.


	2. Chapter 2

again I don't own hetalia, please enjoy

**My little fish**

Chapter 2

His mind spun and his eyesight blurred as he layed there, slowly bleeding out. It couldn't end like this, he had so much more to do. Who else would look after Wellesley and the micronations, cooking their food and keeping them safe from the dangers around them.  
And Victoria.

He hadn't even managed to talk to her yet, his courage evading him every time he got close, resigning himself to watching her from behind the rocks.  
It was here that he was sure he would die, hidden from view.  
Distracted waiting for her to arrive, his usually sharp instincts down, the crocodile attacked him, tearing at his skin.  
He had managed to wriggle into a cave like crevice in the rocks, the croc unable to get to him but trapping him in that spot.  
He had of course been bitten by crocodiles before, several times in fact, when his concentration withered in the shows he put on for his family.  
This was different though, something was wrong with that crocodile, it had a mad it's eyes, like that of a demon.

Liquid lapped around him. He had no idea how much of it was his blood or how much was the saltwater that ocasionally came up to the rocks that he clung to.  
A tear ran down his face as he struggled to keep consiousness, his breathing rapid and his heart pounding.

When he was growing up he was always prone to odd scratches, fractured bones and concussion. Arthur groaned constantly at his clumsiness, and even in his new home there were dangers, more in fact.

He was used to pain. Not just physical, but that pain that seeing Victoria's smile, the one that stayed with him until he drifted into sleep.

He would do anything to see her smile once more, to maybe hear her say his name, maybe he could die happy?  
No! He couldn't die! The others needed him, he couldn't think like that, not now.  
How long he stayed tucked between those rocks he had no clue, but the sun had slowly started setting, and sleep filled thoughts invaded his mind.  
Sleep, he can't, he mustn't, if he did, would he wake up? And what would he see if he did?

But he couldn't stay consious for much longer. His eyelids felt heavy, drowsiness took over and he fell into A slumber.


End file.
